Perils of a TimeTraveling Orange Sage
by The Keeper of Worlds
Summary: A time travel story that is no longer mine-STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED by Kidloco and if you want to see it continued you need to go him. Sorry if this is an inconvenience.
1. Meet the Parents

I do not own "Naruto"-"Naruto" is the copyrighted property of Masashi Kishimoto-I do not publish this work for the intent of self profit, or any form of monetary gain.

_**Perils of a Time-Traveling Orange Sage!**_

_Chapter 1: Meet the Parents_

"This is just not my day," Naruto said aloud to no one in particular. Life for Naruto has always been a little off kilter, but today it seemed that Kami just wanted to have one REALLY big laugh at his expense. First, he wakes up and discovers that all the milk in his fridge has gone bad. Next, he goes to his training ground only to find its closed because Gai-sensei and Lee got carried away their "youthful" spar and decimated half of ALL the traing fields, again! Then, he decides to go see Kakashi-sensei and accidentally walks in on him and Shizune going at it on top of Kakashi's kitchen table with Shizune on top and facing the door! Needless to say, Naruto passed out in a HUGE nosebleed with his mouth open in a silent scream upon seeing her bare and sweaty breasts jiggling right in front of him in all their glory. Neither realized he was there until they orgasmed and were getting up. Kakashi, while being proud of his student's "boldness" was, even for an open pervert like him, vastly embarrassed and Shizune found it absolutely mortifying that she may have put Naruto into a coma. After about 15 minutes, Naruto woke up on their couch, looked at the two of them, sighed, and said "We will **NEVER** speak of this day to **ANYONE**, okay?" Kakashi and Shizune both quickly agreed and left it at that. After that we now find Naruto walking around the village to kill time until his date with Sakura at the BBQ reustraunt...Wait...WHAT!

Yes, you heard correctly, Naruto is going out with Sakura. After the incident in the Land of Iron at the Five Kage Summit, the Fourth Shinobi World War began and is currently going through a two month cease-fire so both sides can rest from the conflict that has been waged for almost two years now. Kabuto had been dealt with early on so his Edo Tensei, Impure World Resurrection, soldiers were no longer a threat. Sasuke was now sided fully with the pseudo-Madara in his efforts to destroy Konoha along with Jugo and Suigetsu. Karin had long since defected to Konoha after Sasuke nearly killed her to kill Danzo. Naruto had already confronted Hinata about her confession and while being truly happy about her feelings towards him, he could not honestly return to that extent. He explained that he cared for her as a sister. Even though Hinata was upset, she understood and was happy to be Naruto's friend and surrogate "sister" as well. Four months after the war began, Naruto was on the field fighting off a horde of White Zetsu clones. As he was fighting them in his Jinchuuriki Cloak, one was somehow able to get close enough to him to strike. Just before it dealt the blow, Sakura came out of nowhere, knocked Naruto out of the way, and struck the ground with a super-charged chakra punch at EXTREME levels even Tsunade would've paled at. Simply put, Sakura was pissed. Why was she pissed? She was pissed because after her impromptu confession in the Land of Iron, she hadn't seen Naruto since he saved her from when she tried to finish off Sasuke. Even though Sakura had actually meant what she said, her emotions and actions in the situation led Naruto to believe that she hadn't really meant it. Sakura really couldn't blame Naruto and understood his words, but it still hurt and she swore she would explain as soon as possible. She didn't however think four months would pass with the battles keeping her away from Naruto until that moment. As Sakura was starting to get back up from the half-a-mile,_** DAMN**_, crater she had created, Naruto walked over to her with wide eyes.

"Sakura-chan that was really reckless, I would've handled it, so WHY," Naruto asked as he deactivated his Jinchuuriki Cloak. Sakura looked Naruto dead in the eye while shuffling her feet from side-to-side. "Why," Naruto asked again, but a bit more sternly. At this Sakura sighed, motioned for Naruto to come closer, took a deep breath and said, "Because I meant what I said and I love you, you baka." When she finished Naruto was gaping like a fish out of water. Seeing he was in shock, Sakura decided to set aside his doubts once and for all. She grabbed Naruto by his coat and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Naruto, thanks to his new mastery of Kurama's, the Kyuubi's, chakra combined with his sage training, could feel all of the raw emotion that Sakura was giving off. Love, Regret, Happiness, and Fulfillment rolled off of her in waves. Naruto couldn't believe it. When Sakura finally broke the kiss she looked at Naruto with hopeful eyes, begging him to know she was truly sincere. Naruto knew, right then, that she meant it all and had tears of joy rolling down his face with biggest "true" grin he had ever had in his entire life. He quickly grabbed Sakura into a bone crushing hug and pressed his face down into her shoulder. "Thank you," he sobbed repeatedly into her shoulder as his emotions overcame him. "Your welcome," Sakura said in a calming voice while holding tighter and massaging his back to get him to relax. Naruto's joy was so powerful that it somehow resonated with Kurama and triggered his Jinchuuriki Cloak. However something unexpected occurred. It overlapped onto Sakura as well! Not only that, but a strange symbol of two foxes circling each other appeared on both of their right hands. When they realized what was happening, they broke contact in shock.

**"Kit, we may have a bit of a problem," **stated Kurama through the seal. "Who was that," Sakura said in fresh surprise. While Naruto couldn't believe that Sakura had heard the Kyuubi, Kurama went wide-eyed and said, **"OH SHIT. Okay I'm pulling you both in to talk."** Before Sakura could ask what that meant, she suddenly appeared in what she believed to be a large sewer with a huge gate in it. Suddenly Naruto appeared beside Sakura in absolute panic. "KURAMA! What the hell is going on and how the fuck is Sakura-chan inside my mindscape!" Naruto roared at the gate. "Who are yelling at Naruto-kun," asked Sakura in confusion. While Naruto blushed at the new suffix Kurama responded, **"Relax kit, I was just about to explain. There is no need to scream inside your own head."** Naruto looked sheepish at that. Sakura then whirled about to face the gate and looked on in total shock. "KYUUBI! OK WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHERE ARE WE NARUTO!" shouted Sakura in a panicked voice. Naruto then grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and explained how everything was ok, they were inside his mindscape where he could talk to Kyuubi, and that Kyuubi couldn't get out. After hearing that Sakura visibly relaxed, but still couldn't figure out how SHE got inside Naruto's head, literally. **"Well to put things simply, I believe you two have, for lack of a better term, telepathically bonded with each other when your emotions synchronized to a degree that I have never seen in ANY human couple. If nothing else, it is a symbol that you two are soulmates. Consequently, since the vixen here was aware of my presence and accepted you for you, it branded you both with the fox's mark for soulmates."** said Kurama like it was nothing at all. However Naruto and Sakura were flabbergasted. They looked at each other, at their new tattoos, at Kurama, and then back at each other. Suddenly they both had huge smiles on their faces and embraced in a passionate kiss. Kurama had a HUGE sweatdrop forming on the back of his head at that little scene.

**"Also,"** began Kurama, forcing the two lovebirds to break their kiss with a shared blush, **"it would seem that the vixen is somehow compatible with my chakra to its fullest extent. Basically that explains how it overlapped onto her earlier without any negative side effects. The odds of that are so ridiculous that it looks like between the two of you, lady luck goes bankrupt in seconds. However, this is most definitely a good thing. It will allow her to call upon my chakra as well to defend herself more effectively and increase the range of your telepathy to limitless bounds no matter how far you two are separated."** Naruto was downright giddy with the benefits this would have in protecting his new girlfriend and Sakura was awed that she now had the equivalent power of Naruto in terms of his RIDICULOUS chakra reserves! "Well I guess that means I better not act too goofy anymore unless I want one really scary hit, huh Sakura-chan?" Naruto stated to get Sakura to laugh. It worked. Sakura had a huge blush on her face and was laughing hysterically. "Ya, you better, Naruto-kun," said Sakura between giggles. Kurama was in a surprisingly good mood. Since Naruto had gained access to his chakra, Kurama had begun to truly develop a more positive relationship with his surrogate "kit." He looked down and was elated that Naruto now had someone who truly loved him for him and would do anything to help Naruto. **"Well I think it's time you two get back to the real world now,"** said Kurama. Naruto and Sakura nodded at this. Naruto was the first to fade out, and just before Sakura left, Kurama said, **"Keep an eye on him, he truly does care for you. Don't mess up."** Sakura looked at the Kyuubi, smiled, and said, "No problem, Kurama," and faded from view, missing the kind smile Kurama had by hearing her call him his true name.

Ever since then, Naruto and Sakura had been inseparable. Everyone back home was ecstatic that they had gotten together and amazed that Sakura could now call on Kyuubi's power as well. Hinata personally went over to Sakura, looked her in the eye for minute, smiled, and offered her deepest wishes thay they have a happy future. Sakura accepted with a teary smile and many "thank yous." Now back to Naruto and Sakura's date. They had been going out for nearly two years now and both were very happy with their relationship. Naruto was planning to ask her to marry him when they went back to their home at the Namikaze compound after dinner. You see, shortly after Naruto and Sakura became a couple, Tsunade told Naruto that he could now reveal his heritage. Basically the Nara and Aburame clans shouted a unified "We told you so!" and agreed to have a meeting between them to drink that night. Kakashi smirked gleefully under his mask as he watched his fellow Jonin's jaws drop. While the civilian's, mainly the Civilian Council, were thinking one very clear thought-"_**WE ARE SO FUCKED!"**_ The shinobi from Naruto's age group were shocked, but also truly happy for their blonde friend. After the announcement, Tsunade handed over the deed to the Namikaze compound and he and Sakura moved in together as a couple. As the dinner wrapped up, Naruto and Sakura went back home, hand in hand, with huge smiles on their faces after a happy night out. Upon entering the house Naruto asked Sakura to take a seat at the table. Sakura, being naturally confused and curious, complied. Naruto then got on one knee, held Sakura's hand, and asked, "Sakura I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Sakura Haruno, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in world?" As he finished he opened the ring box to reveal a beautifully carved emerald heart studded by three diamonds on a gold band. Sakura, in tears, nodded her head and said, "Yes Naruto, a thousand times yes!" Sakura picked up the ring and carefully put the ring on, admiring its beauty in full. As they embraced in celebration-_**ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE.**_

Suddenly, an explosion occurred, ripping a huge hole in the compound. Soon the pseudo-Madara and Sasuke walked in through the hole with both of their Mangekyo Sharingan ablaze. They were caught off guard when both Naruto and Sakura flared Jinchuuriki Cloaks in response to their arrival. Sasuke smirked, "So the dobe actually got the pink whore to be his, huh? Wonder how much money that took?" Naruto was beyond infuriated. NO ONE talked about HIS Sakura like that. Soon Madara stepped up and said, "Well isn't this interesting? It looks like I could have TWO Kyuubi Jinchuurikis for the price of one. If I came to capture that is." This shocked Naruto and Sakura in a VERY bad way. "I thought you needed me to complete the Juubi? What happened to that plan?" asked Naruto. "Well that's the best part dobe. We don't need your Bijuu anymore. We have been draining the others, storing it, and letting them replenish until we harnessed enough to equal Kyuubi. All we needed to complete it was some of Kyuubi's actual chakra to turn it all into its actual chakra as well. Same thing for that annoying rapper of yours, and we got that sample early on after the failed capture attempt. Yours came from those two brothers Kabuto resurrected, Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Now all we need to do is eliminate you and we can DESTROY the Elemental Countries and Konoha once and for all!" gloated Sasuke with an absolutely twisted smile. Sakura felt sick to her stomach. "I was finally going to be with Naruto and start a family, how can this happen now?" she thought in pain. Naruto heard her through their link and shared her pain. "Now that the fun is over," began Madara, "I believe its time for me and Sasuke to eliminate you both!" At that he and Sasuke flared through so many handsigns so fast, neither Sakura or Naruto could keep up. "Ninja Art: Dimensional Blender!" both Uchihas shouted in unison with only one eye open apiece. Suddenly, on instinct, Sakura and Naruto grabbed each other, and flared Kurama's chakra to unbelievable amounts that created a feedback between the two. That's when they noticed the smirks from the Uchiha's at attempting to use a more powerful version of Kakashi-sensei's Kamui, turn into looks of absolute confusion. A cage of golden light was enveloping Naruto and Sakura with a warm and protective glow. It suddenly began to convulse and create shock waves of raw chakra. Then, in an instant, it contracted upon them and they blacked out from what felt like their entire bodies being ripped apart and forcibly put back together. The only reason they knew they were alive is because they could hear each other's thoughts as they faded into unconsciousness.

Out on a regular scouting run around the village's perimeter, Minato Namikaze and his girlfriend Kushina Uzumaki felt an unbelievable chakra flare that felt disturbingly like the Kyuubi's chakra and two others. What made this disturbing is that they both knew that the Kyuubi was currently sealed inside of Kushina and the seal was still in tact. They looked at each other in alarm and raced toward the source of the chakra flare to find answers. What they found was nowhere near what they had expected. They found twenty feet deep, fifteen feet wide crater with two people, a blonde haired boy and a pink haired girl, laying cradled together inside of the crater without a scratch on them. "Minato, what happened?" the eighteen year-old Kushina asked in worry over the two, apparent, children. Minato could only shrug his shoulders in confusion. As Minato and Kushina started moving toward the unconscious couple, they began to stir. "Uh," began the blonde, "what in the name of the Log hit me?" As he started he gain his bearings, his eyes widened to dinner plates as he felt the person next to him. "Sakura-chan," the boy cried out in a panic. "Please tell me your okay, Sakura-chan!" begged the blonde, on the verge of tears in his panic. "Ow," stirred the pinkette, "you're too loud Naruto-kun." The second she said that, her eyes bolted open and tackled the blonde next to her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay Naruto-kun/Sakura-chan," they said at the same time in obvious relief at the others well being. "Ahem," coughed Kushina with a blush at the twos reactions. Both Naruto and Sakura froze at the sound of her voice and turned to face who had spoken. When Naruto got a look at Kushina and Minato together, he went as white as sheet and Sakura did the same on recognizing Minato as the future Yondaime, aka Naruto's dad. "Bu-uut," started Naruto flabbergasted, "how-you two-genjustu-dead-WHAT!" The last part was shouted in an ear piercing scream and Naruto looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Sakura," said Naruto. "Yes," said Sakura. "We are either dead, in a VERY good genjustu, or something _**REALLY COMPLICATED**_ happened in that last fight, agreed?" deadpanned Naurto. Sakura nodded her agreement and said, "We can eliminated the first two if with hit each at the same time, and then try to break the genjustu." Naruto then nodded his agreement. Sakura nodded in return and said, "Okay on the count of three, ONE-TWO-THREE!" Then they hit each other in the arm, hard and cursed at the pain. "Okay, now the second part," said Naruto and Sakura nodded. They both put their hands together in a tiger seal and said "Release!" while flaring their chakra. While Naruto and Sakura were going through all this, Minato and Kushina were watching with "What the Fuck?" expressions on their faces-PRICELESS. When Naruto and Sakura finished "trying" to break the "genjutsu," and failed, they started to get REALLY worried.

"Okay," began a spluttering Kushina, "as funny as watching you two freak out is, who are you, and what are you doing in this huge crater?" Naruto looked at Sakura with raised eyebrows and said, "Well, we've either gone back in time or in a perfect genjutsu from our perspective, could you tell us the date, please?" He said the last part with a scary kinda hope and longing while looking right at Minato and Kushina. The look didn't go unnoticed by either of them while they were thinking, _"Time Travel!-How is that even an OPTION for him!" _"Okay, you two who _are_ you two?" asked Minato in total confusion. Naruto and Sakura look at each other and, somehow, seem to be talking to each other without speaking. Naruto then looks at Minato with a serious gaze as if afraid of how to act. "Do you_ really_ want to know_ exactly_ who we are?" Naruto says in a dead serious tone. Minato looks at him and tilts his head in confusion at the tone. Naruto sighs, " I just said we came from the future, do you really wanna know our _full_ names. You may a little freaked out. Okay screw that you'll both really freak out guaranteed. Dattebayo!" Naruto and Sakura share a panicked look and Minato and Kushina both drop their jaws in shock at that one word. "Did you just say 'dattebayo' right then?" asks Kushina suddenly getting very pale. Naruto just nods his head dumbly. "Oh," continues Kushina, "well crap-dattebane." "Ya," says Sakura, "good going on that Naruto-kun." Naruto just rubs the back of his head sheepishly with his trademark foxy-grin and laughs lightly. "Uh first off," asks Minato, "how old are you two." "Eighteen," Naruto and Sakura say at the same time. Minato gives them a dry look and says, "You both look like you're thirteen to me." The two time-travelers then look closely at the other and scream, very loudly. "Naruto you're tiny!" says Sakura in panic. "So are you, but HOW!" says an equally panicked Naruto. "Wait," spoke a giggling Kushina, " are you two saying you not _only_ traveled back in time, but you've been _chibified_ as well?" Naruto and Sakura looked horror-struck as this new realization dawned on them. "Noooooooooooo!" they cried out in ear-splitting harmony.

As Minato and Kushina unclasp their ringing ears Naruto again gains as serious face. "I'll ask again," says Naruto, "do you both really wanna know who we are?" At this Minato looks at Kushina who nods and then says, "Oh course we do," in a matter-of-fact voice, but with a classic smile. Sighing heavily, Naruto says, "Well I guess the first thing I should point out is-My full name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki and you two are my parents." Kushina looks at Minato to see his reaction, mainly cause she is gaping like a fish, when suddenly Minato just looks at Naruto and says, "_**Oh**_," and passes out in a dead faint. Naruto facepalms and Sakura just giggles at both blondes reactions. Kushina is staring at Naruto intently with a very contemplating look on her face. Suddenly, Kushina gets a huge smile on her face and glomps Naruto, much to his blushing embarrassment. "KAWAII!" she screeches while hugging her newly discovered son. Seeing _her_ Naruto-kun being hugged like that, even if its his own mother, she suddenly coughs to get her attention. "While this is really good for Naruto-kun to get to see his parents, I think we need to get back on just _what_ happened to send us back in time and de-age us both," Sakura says sternly. "I agree," says Minato, completely suprising everyone to see him already recovered from his dead faint-STILL FUNNY! **"I believe **_**WE**_** can help with that,"** speaks a voice to everyone, yes even Minato. Suddenly, all four are pulled into Kushina's _and_ Naruto's mindscapes that have somehow merged with a spilt wall down the middle. Half looks like a pleasant field with a lake, Kushina's, and the other is a sewer with a huge cage, Naruto's. As the group tries to get their bearings in this unusual state two figures approach the group, one from each side of the fused mindscape. On Kushina's side, a handsome man roughly 5ft. 10in. with crimson hair approaches wearing traditional warrior's outfit with a sword on his back. On Naruto's, a beautiful women roughly 5ft. 5in., easily D-cup breasts, scarlet hair, and a _beautiful_ kimono with foxes on it approaches from behind the cages bars. **"Kit,"** begins the female behind the bars, **"you are in SO much trouble for making me take this form."** "Oh," says Naruto as he stares at the women who he has confirmed as the previously_ male_ Kurama. Suddenly Naruto faints with a very loud thump. **"This is gonna take a while isn't it, **_**sis**_**,"** stated the male Kurama teasingly. **"Oh great,"** huffed the female Kurama, **"I get stuck with a gender switch **_**and**_** you absorbed that idiot's personality!"** Watching this were Minato, Kushina, and Sakura holding a slowly waking Naruto. All four were thinking the same thing for different reasons-_"What the FUCK is going on here!"_

**To be continued...**


	2. AN:Partial Ch and Adoption of Story

I do not own "Naruto"-"Naruto" is the copyrighted property of Masashi Kishimoto-I do not publish this work for the intent of self profit, or any form of monetary gain.

_**Perils of a Time-Traveling Orange Sage!**_

_Chapter 2: Two Foxes and Two Travelers_

It was official, the universe officially loved to screw Naruto over with absolutely **BULLSHIT** level luck in everyday life, but at least he was the "Anti-Tsunade"-If anyone gets that reference, feel free to laugh your ass off at the sheer damn irony of it, hell I did and **I WROTE** the damn story for crying out loud! Anyway, while the, uh, _two_ Kyuubi siblings were having a verbal spat, everyone else was-Minato, Kushina, Sakura, and Naruto-could not for the life of them figure out what the fuck was going on here. Minato was thinking, _"TWO Kyuubis! GREAT! Now I will have less time to go on dates with Kushina-chan trying to solve this!"_ Kushina was oddly thinking the same thing, except, well I will put it bluntly, Jiraiya has a very BIG fan in Kushina for his Make-Out Series, and so instead of dates she was thinking about all the great sex she would miss out while they were solving this-**AWKWARD!** Naruto and Sakura were just in mental overload from the combined factors of going back in time, being chibified, _and_ the fact that they now have to deal with two Kyuubis as well.

"Okay," said Naruto getting everyone's attention, "can you two please explain the crazy now. I'm really getting freaked now." The two Kyuubi's looked at each other and nodded. **"To put it bluntly," **began the female, **"there can not be two identical Kyuubi's in the same time. Humans, oddly, don't fall into this factor. Bijuu do. That being said, in order to avoid a _very_ dangerous clash of energies, I had to turn female and the other had to absorb traits of Naruto's personality that resonated off of me. Go figure that one. Anyway, you two have been reverted to your younger bodies as a result of the chakra overload that occured when those two _Uchiha_ decided to fuck around with space-time just to kill you. To put it simply, we have traveled back in time by about twenty-two years, about one year after Minato here became Yondaime."** When the female Kyuubi finished, everyone else was sitting on the floor of the mindscape in order to digest this new information.

"So basically," began Minato, "these two got in a fight with some grade-A dumbasses and it resulted in the incredibly large headache we now find ourselves in, correct?" **"Yep, that pretty much covers it!"** said the male Kyuubi with a very Naruto-ish smile and thumbs up.

**HEY FAITHFUL READERS...THIS PARTIAL CHAPTER COMES WITH GOOD AND BAD NEWS...**

**BAD NEWS-I HAVE HIT THE LARGEST BRICK WALL IN THIS STORY AND CANNOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME GET ANYMORE INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY THAT WHAT YOU SEE ABOVE.**

**GOOD NEWS...I HAVE FOUND SOMEONE WHOM I DEEM WORTHY OF CONTINUEING THIS STORY FROM WHERE I LEFT OFF**

-To read more of this story go to kidloco for all future updates and continuations in regards to this story-"The Perils of a Time-Traveling Orange Sage"

I feel really bad for not being able to continue this one myself, but this story has had me in such a bind, that it has stonewalled me being able to successfully work on a lot of my other works from getting updated or even published for viewing-Basically, if you like my other stories, you can blame this sucker for causing you all the grief of wondering why I am taking so long to update. I should have a couple of updates and new stories fully ready for a mass-publish within a month or less if I can to make up for the delays.

Once again, I sincerely apologize to all of my readers and hope you will continue to read my work after this literary nightmare that I have been through.

Until next time-DATTEBAYO Everybody!


End file.
